Project Summary A myriad of diverse and groundbreaking approaches to investigate neural development, neural circuit assembly and synaptic plasticity have led to tremendous breakthroughs in modern neurobiology. These advances have attracted efforts on a global scale to understand the mechanisms of normal brain functions and to develop therapeutic targets for brain disorders. The goal of the Gordon Research Conference (GRC) on Molecular and Cellular Neurobiology is to facilitate the interaction of global neuroscientists to demystify brain function and explicate the causes of brain disorders. The meeting will bring together neuroscientists, who are leading experts in molecular and cellular basis of neural development, synapse formation and plasticity, circuitry assembly and function, molecular basis of behavior, regenerative neuroscience, and brain disorders, as well as development of enabling technology to advance neuroscience, to discuss in-depth the most recent advances in the field and to stimulate new directions in neuroscience research. It will also engage strong interactions amongst neuroscientists from different geographic regions including US, Asia and Europe and with different expertise, promoting interdisciplinary and international collaborations towards better understanding of development, plasticity, and function of the nervous system as well as neurological disorders. Moreover, the meeting will foster young scientists to interact closely with established leaders in the field. A significant amount of short talks will be given to junior faculty members, postdocs, and students to present their high quality and exciting studies. In-depth discussions will be encouraged with strong engagement of junior people in the process. Other innovative approaches to promote scientific exchanges include reserving first two questions for students and postdoctoral fellows, and the ?meet the speakers? program. Finally, the 2016 meeting will offer Gordon Research Seminar (GRS) on Molecular and Cellular Neurobiology, which will be organized and attended by students and post-doctoral fellows and include a keynote speaker invited by them. A new era of modern cellular and molecular neuroscience is approaching. This meeting will serve as a venue to prepare scientists, regardless of seniority, to take new opportunities and embrace new challenges. We anticipate that attendees will leave with a newfound understanding of the progress in neurosciences and the emerging translational values for neurological and mental disorders, together with a strong platform for collaborations.